Hipogrifo
by Karmele
Summary: en una noche preciosa repleta de estrellas a las orillas del lago de Hogwarts se encuentra un cierto rubio sumido en sus pensamientos y recibirá una visita inesperada.onestoh.Dramione


Bienvenidos a mi primer onestoh de Harry Potter

DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mia.

La historia transcurre en Hogwarts en el sexto año, antes de que comenzara la guerra mágica.

Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo y muchas gracias por entrar aquí.

* * *

**HIPOGRIFO**

Aquí estoy sentando en la orilla del lago del Bosque Prohibido. No sé que hago aquí, es mas yo debería estar vigilando los pasillos de Hogwarts, en vez de estar aquí fuera con la cabeza llena de tonterías, de pensamientos en _ella_.

Yo, un Malfoy, pensando en _esa_, todas las imágenes de _ella_, en su aroma cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos, cuando estamos juntos en clase de pociones y, cuando me acerco a ti con excusa de insultarte, de esculpir palabras venenosas, de llamarte sangre sucia, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca…¡por Merlín! Si supieras el placer que me da tan solo acercarme a ti, pero claro como soy un Malfoy, tengo que guardar las apariencias, utilizar la mascara, porque soy un Malfoy. ¡maldita sea!

Te deseo y debería odiarte porque me hace recordar que somos diferentes, por esa marca tenebrosa en mi brazo me obliga a detestarte. Siempre me pregunte porque odiaba a los sangre sucia, y nunca supe la respuesta, mi padre decía que eran seres inferiores, pero cuando conocí en el primer año de Hogwarts a una sangre sucia más brillante, más inteligente que él, empezó a cuestionarse en silencio.

Porque siempre te herido durante toda mi vida, aun sabiendo en mi profundo ser de que tu no eras culpable de nada.

Cuando mi padre me comentó en verano, que iba a iniciarme como mortifago, sentí asco.A mi me enseñaron a odiar a los nacidos de muggle, me criaron con sus ideales, con los del señor tenebroso, no me enorgullezco de llevar la marca.

Creo que tus ojos chocolate se derriten cuando chocan con mis fríos ojos. Tus cabellos ondulados, que parece que ha pasado un huracán por tu cabeza, pero aun asi te veo tan perfecta como eres, tan natural , tan segura de si misma, y no esas niñatas superficiales que todos los días se miran en el espejo.

Su cuerpo, casi siempre envuelto en una ropa bastante ancha, que me dan unos deseos irresistibles de averiguar que hay más allá de ellas.

Recuerdo cuando la ví el inicio del curso en la estación, anden tres y cuartos, me llevó unos minutos reconocerla, y vaya si que me sorprendí!, en su cara había abandonado toda esa redondez infantil, sustituyendo a una cara atractiva. Fue bajando la mirada recorriendo sin ninguna prisa por todo su cuerpo,¡por Merlín! Tenía unas nuevas y deseables curvas y con esos vaqueros bien ajustados, un invento muggle que por cierto le daba meritos, marcando su redondeado culo…

Granger debería odiarte por todo, por lo que eres, odiarte por lo que yo debo ser, mi padre me obliga odiarte, me odio, te odio. Es mi destino, es tu destino, ninguno hemos elegido vivir ¡Maldito destino!

- lo siento Granger, siento todo por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, por cada lagrima que has derramado por mi culpa, por esos 6 años… ojala pudieras oírme, lo siento Hermione…

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la cama harta de darse vueltas entre las sabanas, frustrada se incorporó, incapaz de volverse a dormir. Otra vez esos pensamientos sobre él, él volvía otra vez en sus sueños, todos los pensamientos, a todas horas giraban en torno a él. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en la persona más inalcanzable, de la persona que precisamente mas me odia?

Cuando le fijé por primera vez en el anden 3 y cuartos, le encontré atractivo, buenoo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue "¡que bueno está!", su espalda había crecido, ,, con su camisa negra, desabonotada los primeros botones, estaba realmente guapo. Hermione se asustó de lo que estaba haciendo, se excusó que serian las hormonas, pero por eso no dejó de mirarle, ella decía que solo se enamoró de sus ojos, esos ojos grises y fríos como el hielo ya que suponía un reto para Hermione.

Recuerda ese mismo dia que mientras observaba a Malfoy, le pilló que el mismo también le estaba mirando de una manera muy poco sutil ,se sonrojó pero intentó aguantar su mirada pero al cabo de unos segundo no pudo más y apartó la mirada de él y se subió rápidamente al tren ruborizada.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso un jersey rojo de lana de punto. Bajó por las escaleras de caracol, cruzó por la sala común, al asomarse por una de las ventanas vió que era una noche preciosa con la luna llena iluminando todo el bosque, decidió que era una pena quedarse entre cuatro paredes, por eso esa noche ella, Hermione Granger, la perfecta, va a saltarse las reglas por una vez en su vida y salió del castillo, confiada en que nadie le pillaría.

* * *

Draco se incorporó de un salto al oir pasos y se quedó paralizado al ver que se trataba la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Hermione también se sorprendió ¿Por qué tenia tanta mala suerte de encontrase con él precisamente?

- Vaya, vaya, Granger, la perfecta incumpliendo las reglas- dijo con su habitual arrastre de palabras

- Cállate Malfoy, podría decir lo mismo de ti – intentó controlar su nerviosismo, más ahora que se encontraban solos, sin sospechar que el joven sentía las mismas emociones.

Draco se sentó en la hierba, porque notaba como sus piernas le fallaban debido al nerviosismo que sentía, nunca se había sentido asi tan vulnerable.

Hermione decidió actuar: - ¿estabas haciendo algo… especial? . Deseó y esperó que Draco no empezará con su habitual actitud molesto, para su alivio no fue asi.

- Estaba dando una vuelta por el lago, no tenia ganas de dormir.

- Recuerdo que aquí fue donde el hipogirfo te lastimó, ops... lo siento – Hermione tuvo la impresión de haber metido la pata, seguramente Draco lo interpretaría eso como un insulto y estaria furioso pero cuan mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que este bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

- Si… lo recuerdo, solo lo hice para superar a Potter…, luego me arrepentí, ¡como odio a ese animal!

Hermione suspiró aliviada y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que dio a Draco una ganas irresistibles de besar esos labios tímidos y la vez carnosos. Así mismo Draco también sonrió, que a la castaña se le heló el corazón , por primera vez veía una sonrisa sincera de Malfoy, que a su vez la observaba con tanta intensidad como si quisiera desnudar su alma, como meterse en lo mas hondo de su interior, apartó la mirada ruborizada. Para disimular su vergüenza se tumbo boca arriba para mirar las infinitas y brillantes estrellas, Draco hizo lo mismo.

No pasa ni un par de minutos, cuando a Hermione se le hizo insoportable el tenso silencio, tomó la palabra:

- Malfoy

- Granger… – le interrumpió mientras se incorporaba y se puso de lado para mirarla mejor y ella lo imitó, quedando cara a cara lo suficientemente cerca y lo curioso era que ninguno hizo ademán de alejarse, sino que tenían deseos de acercarse mas, sabían que se estaban adentrándose en un terreno muy peligroso pero se podría decir que en ese mismo momento no lo sabían.

- Granger… - en ningún momento habían apartado sus ojos, por ellos se quedarían asi eternamente.

Hermione ni se movió cuando vio que él se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente y de repente él la atrajo más hacia si y la besó con profundidad. La castaña notó como su cuerpo se rindió ante ese beso. La lengua de Draco penetró en su boca, jugando, saboreando. Sus cuerpos instantáneamente se pegaron. Hermione colocó su mano en la nuca del rubio para atraerle aún más, mientras ambos se besaban con una pasión irrefrenable, sintió el corazón de Draco latir fuertemente, sintió el cuerpo bien moldeado y fuerte del joven. El rubio le abrazó contra él, envolviéndola con sus brazos y la sintió estremecerse y sus manos corrían por la espalda por debajo del jersey sintiendo la suave piel de la castaña.

Hermione se sentía mareada por la pasión del momento, se separaron para coger aire pero el rubio no perdió tiempo, le mordió el cuello, la barbilla, la mandíbula, a la castaña se le escapo su nombre:

-Draco…

Al oír ese nombre volvió a la realidad y se separó bruscamente de ella y se puso de pie de espaldas a ella, asimilando lo que acaba de hacer, estaba totalmente perdido y desconcertado.

Ninguno de los dos comprendía el poderoso impulso que se había apoderado de ellos en ese momento.

Hermione se asustó al ver como la espalda de Draco temblaba levemente, se levantó también y alargó una mano, con intención de tranquilizar, hacia su espalda

- ¡no me toques!- bramó, lleno de remordimientos y furioso consigo mismo. Se alejó caminando maldiciéndose. Si no sabia dominarse, habría debido alejarse de ella e impedir que ella se acercase a él, y todo eso no hubiera ocurrido. Volvió a oír que se aproximaba a él y volvió a sentir su mano en su brazo

- Malfoy, no…

Giró en redondo:

-¡no te acerques a mi!

La castaña se sentía confundida, se moría por acercarse, por decirle que aquello había sido maravilloso pero le vio tan furioso que no supo como expresarse, por primera vez se quedó en blanco, no encontraba palabras

- lo siento- la castaña levantó la vista muy sorprendida al oír esas palabras del rubio. No sabia porque se disculpaba y vio como Draco se alejaba a grandes pasos hacia el colegio.

* * *

Al día siguiente Snape mató a Dumbleduble después de que Malfoy no fue capaz de hacerlo por si mismo, mientras entraban los mortifagos en Hogwarts. Y desde entonces Hermione encontró la respuesta a la disculpa de la ultima noche de Draco Malfoy en el colegio, se disculpó por lo que iba a suceder.

o.O.0.O.o

* * *

E_spero que os haya gustado y disfrutado leyendo_

_Voy a mencionar un par de cosas:_

_Primero, para los que pensabais que iba a tener un final feliz, lamento muchísimo decepcionaros, es que al escribir ese fic, quería ser fiel al libro de JK Rowling._

_Segundo, me gustaría que me comentéis si habéis encontrado algún error o fallo, ya que para mi es importante, asi en el próximo fic intentare hacerlo mejor, admito cualquier queja, cualquiera critica o cualquier halago xd_

_Lo último, muchas gracias por entrar aquí y leerme_

_Debo admitir que a pesar de ser solo un __onestoh__ me ha costado muchísimo pero que muchísimo, creo que tardé un mes en escribir ese fic xd, es que a veces me bloqueaba, solo digo he disfrutado de lo lindo escribiendo!_

_Besitos a vosostros_

_Karmele _


End file.
